In A Moment
by NightDreamer17
Summary: AU... The Lovestory of a Playboy and a Princess. Read Inside for a general idea lol Richard/Kori R


_**AN: SO this is my first Teen Titans Story and I know that it IS all over everywhere and some charachters have nothing to do with eachother, but its my story so I get to decide how things happen lol =D**_

To say that I was nervous was to greatly understate my present state. Today was the first time that I would really be the center of attention. I would have waited longer but Diana had insited. And well, she was pretty hard to win an argument against. It wasnt that she was evil or anything like that, in fact, Diana is the nicest person I knew and was in many ways a motherly figure for me since I lost my parents more than 10 years ago.

I have always been told that I am more than just a girl, Im Princess Korina, second in line to be Queen of Tamaran. I was about to turn 8 when my parents and older sister Mandy were killed by assasins trying to take over Tamaran. After that, I was sent to live in Themyscira, were Princess Diana had volunteered to be a guardian for me. My older brother Ryan, being 16 at the time, Had been left to be King under the guide and protection of our fathers advisor and trusted friend, Galfore.

I was raised by the women of Themyscira, who could be considered Amazons. Them along with Diana have taught me everything I had taught me how to be beautiful inside and out, how to defend myself, and the importance of having an education. They taught me to be independant and to fight for freedom, to help make my home a better place. Needless to say, they succeeded.

Now here she was, sitting in front of my vanity mirror. I examined myself both inwardly and physically. On the inside, I am much smarter than people give me credit for due to my looks and young age. I am quipped to handle almost anything that could be trown at me. I was taught to follow my heart, but use my mind to examine my options. I had been teached about politics by Diana and other professors. I deeply cared about the enviroment and want to help as many people as I can. That desire has driven me to learn about languages and cultures from all around the world. I now understood, and can read, write, and speak Mandarin, English, Greek, Hindustani, Spanish, French, Russian, Arabic, Bengali, Portugese, Indonesian, German, and my home language Tamaranean withouth flaw. When I had informed my professors that I wanted to learn about so many cultures and languages, the majority of them had scoffed or laughed at me, stating that I would never accomplish my goal, but Diana had encouraged me and I had proved them all wrong and earned their respect.

I smiled at the memory and stared at my reflection. I was always told that I was a rare, exotic beauty. I have long, dark red hair that ends in my lower back, huge, brilliant emerald eyes, and a nice body. I was tall for a girl and reached almost 5'9, accompanied by long legs, and ample chest that was not too big, finished by a thin waist. Many people have also critizised me for my looks, saying that I probably have an eating disorder or that I am extremely vain but they could'nt have been more off. I have my looks from two things, one being inheritance from my mother, who had been the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, and the second being thanks to Diana and the Amazons. After I had left to live with them, I had been petrified and they had taught me how to fight and protect myself withouth the help of others, and that had extremely helped me in my path to overcome my parents and sisters death.

Yet, here she was, scolding herself for telling Diana her secret. When I had confessed to her that I loved to sing and had witten many songs allready, Diana had jumped at the idea of me singing publically. I, of course, had tried to say no, but Diana seemed truly exited for me and I had finally given in and accepted to sing at my gala, which would be to introduce me into our new society. Over the past two years, Diana had been frequently traveling from Themyscira to the U.S. and back. Finally she decided that it would be better to take a permanent residence in Gotham City, where she knew Bruce Wayne and was close to her long time friend Clark Kent. She seemed to have a special interest in Bruce Wayne and I often caught her talking to herself about his stuborness, but with a smile never leaving her face.

I was brought out of her trend when she heard her door being open and saw Diana walk in. She was wearing a long, black sleek dress with a heart cut at the top and a silver outline around the top. She looked beautiful as always, with her gorgeous rich black hair and blue eyes, accompanied by a dazzling smile.

" Hey Party girl, Ready for your Introduction to Gothams High Society?" Dianed asked me jokingly, trying to help me my nerves.

" No, what if I make a mistake or trip, or forget the lyrics, or just freeze, or" I started rambling until Diana interupted me.

"Kori, honey, Calm down. Youre not going to mess up. And even if you did, it wont be the end of the world. I know youve never sang in front of an audience like the one that is here for your gala, but that doesnt matter. When youre up there, just block them out and sing from your heart and I promise you, the results will be amazing" She told me with a sincere smile on her face. I simply nodded and stood up, fixing a few imaginary wrinkles on my long, satin, lilac dress and following Diana to the main room where everyone was, waiting for me to be presented. Diana stood in front top of a stage that had been placed for a small orchestra to play and for me to sing.

" Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to formally introduce to you a young woman who is more than just a protegee to me. She is the most beautiful and talented girl that I have ever met and I am sure that any of you who get to personally treat her will agree with me. Now, Im honored to present to you a young lady that I consider my daughter, Princess Korina Of Tamaran"

I walked onto the stage and stood in the center, smiling my best smile at the people here. I didnt know any of them, and today Diana was going to introduce me to a lot of them. Truth was that I had barely arrived to Gotham the previous day and everything here was different than in Themyscira. They clapped at me and I could see some of the men in the crowd staring at me, making me uncomfortable. Diana handed me a microphone and I took it from her.

" Hello, My name is Korina and I am very pleased to be living here with Princess Diana. I hope to get to meet you all personally. Thank you for accepting me in your beautiful city." I said with a sincere smile. They clapped for me and I handed the microphone back to Diana. She smiled approvingly at me and guided me towards the guest.

" Kori, theres some friends of mine here that I would like you to meet. They are very good friends of mine and they would like to meet you" Diana informed me. I nodded and followed her towards two men who looked quite handsome.

" Bruce, Clark, this is Kori. Kori, this is Clark Kent" she said, signaling to him " And this is Bruce Wayne" she finished with a smile. Kori smiled at both of them and shook their hands.

" Clark, wheres Kara? I thought you were bringing her. Kori is new to Gotham and it would be noce for her to have someone her age to just be able to talk to" Diana said to Clark.

" She here, I just dont know exactly where" He said with a small chuckle. " You know how Tara is, she cant stay still for too long withouth getting bored". Diana nodded and turned towards Bruce.

" Where is Dick, Bruce?"

" Late, as usual. I swear, I think he does it on purpose just to annoy me, and is being irresponsible" He answered with a scowl at the floor. Diana laughed and turned towards me.

" Tara is Clark's cousin and she is around your age. Dick is Bruce's ward and besides what Bruce thinks, he is a very nice young man." She leaned down towards me and whispered so only I could hear " And gorgeus, you should _really_ try to get to know him" I blushed a little at her comment but knew that she was only joking with me to get me to have kept talking to Bruce and Clark for a couple of minutes before Diana and I started greeting other guest. I met all types of people who seemed really nice. Soon Diana told me it was time to sing and I followed her up to the stage.

" Excuse me, I would like for all of you to give a round of applause to Kori, who is now going to sing for us. So withouth further a due..." She trailed off. I took my spot in center stage and they applauded. The music started and I knew it was now or never, so I started to sing.

_In a moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,  
For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of your yesterday._

Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing?  
And take control,

Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.

_  
All your worries, leave them somewhere else,  
Find a dream you can follow,  
Reach for something, when there's nothing left,  
And the world's feeling hollow._

Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing?  
And take control,

Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.  


And thats when I saw him. Walking in through the doors was the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen. He was built, but not to the point of being huge and had wide muscular shoulders, which were clearly marked by his black tux. He was tall and looked a couple of inches more so than me. He also had dark black hair that was spiked up. I wondered what his eyes looked like, but they were covered by dark sunglasses. I couldnt help myself and stared at him, and he stared back. Something at the back of my mind told me that I wasnt finished singing so I kept going on, but my eyes never leaving the mystery man.

_  
And when you're down and feel alone,  
Just want to run away,  
Trust yourself and don't give up,  
You know you better than anyone else,_

In a moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,  
For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of yesterday,

Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try,  
Fly  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.

In a moment, everything can change.  


I finished and everyone clapped. I was proud of myself for performing the song right, but couldnt get him out of my mind. I turned to the side when I heard Diana calling me and when I turned back he was gone. I scanned the room for him with my eyes but couldnt see him. O sighed and turned to Diana, who told me she had to leave me alone to speak with some important politics.

I wandered around the room, trying to skip out and hide for a little while. I was almost at the hallway that led to my room when I heard someone say

" Trying to run away from your party so fast?"

I spinned around so fast that I lost my balence and nearly tripped, but was caught by a pair of strong arms that pulled me up.

" You know, it would be bad for such a Beautiful girl to get hurt?" he said, and then whispered to himself, " So beautiful". I blushed at his words and turned even deeper when I recognize who he was. He was Mr. Gorgeous himself. He smiled at me and helped me stand up straight. He took off his glasses and stuffed them in his tux pocket then looked up at me.

" Hi, Im Richard Grayson" He told me with a smile. I was going to tell him my name when I saw his eyes. He had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. They were this majestic shade of light blue and absolutely beautiful. And his smile.. It was radiating and I was taken by his adorable dimples. I was speechless. Since I lived in the island for so long, Im not really used to seeing such beautiful men and he was truly breathtaking.

" Your Korina, right?" he asked me. I smiled and nodded at him. I was happy had just called me Korina and not Princess, like so many other people do. When so many people always refer to you as a princess, it makes you feel like an outsider, and it was nice to be treated like everyone else for a change.

" Yeah, but I like Kori better" I answered him with a smile.

" Well, Kori, would you like to dance with me?" he asked me with a grin. I smiled at him and nodded.

" I would love to"

We went out to the dancefloor and and I noticed that everyone was staring at us. We started dancing and I couldnt keep a smile off my face. He was a great dancer and we moved in synch. I dont know exactly how long we danced, I only noticed that the music change every ones in a while. Too soon it was time for him to leave.

" I had a great time Kori, and Ill see you around" he told me and leaned down. I was sure he was going to kiss me, but instead just kissed my cheek. I blushed for the millionth time since I had met him and nodded. I liked the way he said, because it wasnt a question, he said it like a fact and I was not going to complain.

****

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt a pair of strong arms pull me towards a muscular chest. I leaned my head back and felt him bury his head in my neck and whisper

" Thinking of me?"

I leaned my head more when I felt him start to trail kisses along my neck.

" Actually, I was" I told him, and I could feel him smile against my neck.

" And just what about me? I know, about how hot I am" he joked.

" I was thinking about the day I met you, and how Ive changed since I did" I answered him.

" You have changed, but I like you this way" he told me, and I agreed with him.

It wasnt that I had made bad changes, it was the opposite. I didnt look at myself the same way anymore. Richard always made me feel beautiful and he gave me confidence. He made me realize that there were so many things that I could do. When Im with him, I draw strenght from him. Hes my rock. I was different but they were mainly mental changes, I was stronger. All those lessons that the Amazons had taught had finally made sense. And I loved him. I love him to a point near insanity. I never knew I was capable of loving someone as much as I do him. We have been together for almost 2 years, and they have been amazing.

I wont deny that at first they were hard. To start off, everyone kept telling me that Richard was only using me, that he was Gothams biggest playboy and that as soon as I slept with him, he would leave me. I didnt believe them, so soon the majority of the girls around my age started counting time, saying that he never stayed with any girl for more than 2 months. I could see the envy in their faces when 2 months passed, then 4, than 8, than a year, than a year and a half, and now we were almost at out 2 year anniversary. Along all that time came the rumors, saying that he cheated, or that I was cheating, or pregnant. Seriously, I dont know where they get them all from.

Almost nobody believed in us, they couldnt believe that Gothams Playboy and Princess could have a real relationship. They were all for us hooking up or just sleeping with each other, but not for being in love. We didnt care. And we proved them all wrong. Were still going strong and love each other. When were together, its just us. There isnt Richard Grayson, the playboy ward to Bruce Wayne who has to follow his footsteps, and there isnt Korina Anders, Pricess to Tamaran, that has to act like a perfect girl when anyones around. Theres only Richard and Kori, two people who love each other, and nothing else mattered.

" I like being this way too" I told him. He smiled at me and his dimples appeared.

" Are you ready to go to the club?" He asked. I nodded.

"And Kori?"

" Yeah?" I asked him and started walking towards the door. I felt him grab my hand and pull me towards him.

" I love you"

He whispered against my lips and kissed me. I trailed my tongue over his lower lip and kissed him deeply. His tongue pushed against my lips and I opened my mouth for his access. His tongue went into mine and started exploring my mouth. I loved the way he kissed me, he had a way of always making me feel loved, sexy, and turned on at the same time. We both pulled apart for air and I whispered to him.

" I love you too"

_********_

_**AN: Ok So I hope you guys liked the first Chapter. It is just a filler and theres a lot of different ways that it can go from here. Also, its up to you if you guys want me to write lemon between Richard and Kori or just keep it "T" lol. So please Review. And Ill upload as soon as I can!**_


End file.
